And they Called her 'Wolf'
by PrincessRelenaPeacecraft
Summary: "NOOOOOOOOOO Ayukusho!!!!" Something jumped in front of the wolf right as the gunshot went off. After realization dawned itself upon Quatre he gasped at what he saw…(This has a very small scene with QWxDC but it is going to turn into QWxOC. It might a


Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or its characters…

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or its characters…

~*~

Quatre sighed as he lifted his goggles off his head. 'When will this madness stop?…' He thought sadly about the new threat to peace. With his eyes downcast he remembered when it all started.

~* Flashback *~

Quatre smiled shyly as Dorothy approached him. Or at least he thought that Dorothy was approaching him. He was too nervous to notice that she had walked passed him to go talk to Relena. "Relena are you sure you don't think war is glorious…" He heard her voice trail off. He turned to watch Relena as she smiled and kindly said the exact opposite of what Dorothy wanted to hear. "Dorothy I already told you that war is something I will always hate. I am a pacifist and I will always believe in total pacifism." Relena tried to hide her annoyance with Dorothy. "If you will excuse me..I have a speech to make." Relena said politely and made her way up to the podium.

'When will she learn…' Dorothy thought as she watched Relena begin her speech. " Hello family and guests. It has been 5 months since the death of Dekim Barton….." Relena's speech went on for quite a while and then it was time to dance. 'Come on Quatre just ask her to dance!' Quatre's mind screamed at him. Quatre nervously made his way over towards the punch bowl where Dorothy stood all alone while she watched many couples twirl on the dance floor. 

"Hello Dorothy." Came Quatre's voice a sweet as ever. Dorothy was a bit shocked that he would talk to her. After all she did stab the poor guy. " Hello Mr. Winner." Dorothy said politely and curtsied. "Now, now, Dorothy. There are no needs for formalities. Please just call me Quatre." He said with the cutest smile plastered on his face. "It's been such along time Mr. Win-…eh.. I mean Quatre" Dorothy said and mentally kicked herself. " Yes…they last time we saw each other was when…." Quatre grabbed his side remembering that the last time they had encountered each other was when she had stabbed him. Quatre and Dorothy's faces both turned a light shade of pink. "About that Quatre…" Dorothy said and set down her drink. "I'm-.." "Would you like to dance…?" Quatre asked quickly cutting her off and changing the subject. Dorothy smiled. "Sure.." She replied.

Quatre and Dorothy danced for sometime and then it happened. The building began to shake and people began to panic. The rumble of mobile suits sounded from outside. A group of terrorists ran into the building declaring another war. Dorothy screamed as the building shook again, this time more violently. Quatre watched in the distance as Heero and the other pilots escorted Relena and her friends Sally, Hilde, and Catherine out of the building. Dorothy began to run away from Quatre. Quatre looked up above Dorothy and saw a huge part off the ceiling falling above Dorothy. "Dorothy!!" Quatre screamed. And as if in slow motion he saw her turn around a look at him with love in her eyes. He ran towards her but it was to late. Time sped up and Dorothy was now buried under the fallen ceiling. Quatre frantically dug for Dorothy not caring that the building was under attack. He finally uncovered her top half and pulled her limp, bloody form from the rubble. He laid her down and noticed she was still breathing. She slowly opened her eyes. " Q..Quatre?" She asked. "Dorothy…stay with me…please don't go…" He pleaded. Dorothy's breath was starting to grow weak. She could sense that this was the end of her life. "Quatre…..i just….wanted you to….know that…-" Another rumble shook the building and Dorothy took her final breath. She was gone. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Quatre cried and broke down.

~* End Flashback *~ 

Quatre began to cry, the pain from that night came rushing back at him at a speeding pace. 'I was going to tell her how much I loved her…' He thought to himself sadly. He then decided that he was going for a walk. He opened the hatch to his rebuilt sandrock and jumped down. He ran full speed into the nearby forest. He ran to a tree and leaned against it. He broke down like he had the night as he slid down the trees trunk. Soon he fell asleep.

"Master Quatre…" Rashid said as he shook Quatre. "uhghghhhhh…." Quatre groaned as he woke up. "You were gone for quite some time and we got worried about you." Rashid said and helped Quatre to his feet. Rashid noticed that Quatre's eyes were red and puffy. "Are you okay Master Quatre?. Rashid asked. "Oh…I'm fine Rashid." Quatre replied with one of his sweet smiles. Rashid hushed Quatre. "What is it?" Quatre asked. "Shhhh.." Rashid whispered. Rashid and Quatre stood paralyzed as a wolf appeared from out of some bushes. "Master Quatre stay still." Rashid whispered as the wolf crept closer. Rashid pulled out his gun and aimed it at the wolf. "Rashid…." Quatre whispered but it was too late. A female's yell was heard. "NOOOOOOOOOO Ayukusho!!!!" It was all a blur to Quatre. Something jumped in front of the wolf right as the gunshot went off. After realization dawned itself upon Quatre he gasped at what he saw……….

To Be Continued……

Yeah…. This is just a weird fic I thought of when I was bored. I am still in the process of working on Not as innocent as before so don't worry.^_~ I will not post the next part of this story unless I get 10 reviews. I don't want to keep this story up if no one will read it. Well yeah.. I should have the next part up soon so please review!! ^_^


End file.
